


Tail as Old as Time

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fever Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Orgy, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Tails, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: A friend required tail porn. I provided tail porn. This is that tail porn.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Tail as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirlya_Tzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlya_Tzara/gifts).



Molly lifted his head off his pillow and squinted into the shadows dancing in the corner of his room. They seemed almost corporeal, and then they were, they were corporeal, of course they were and had been always. 

“Caleb?” he said, yawning. “What are you doing in my room? And Fjord? Jester?” It was as if in saying their names, they flickered just a little more into being. 

“Everyone? Why are you in my room?” 

As he spoke, they approached his bed, and they moved strangely, as if they were some sort of spirits approaching their prey. They moved...hungrily.

Jester licked her lips and grinned down at him pointedly, and he followed the path of her eyes, and then he balked because he was nude, and her eyes drilled into his stiff cock, and he could feel the warmth of her gaze like concentrated sunshine along his length. 

“J-jester?” Molly’s voice cracked. “Everyone’s here, I’m not sure this is the time--” and then he squeaked because someone was--someone was--

“My tail! What--what are you doing?” he cried and spun his head so fast it made him dizzy, but not too dizzy to see the sensitive end of his tail disappearing into Fjord’s mouth. 

Molly thrashed on the bed. It was too much, too fast, and he loved it. 

By the time he felt Caleb’s firm grip around the thickest part of his tail, he wasn’t even surprised any more; he just moaned and leaned into it. 

“Mm, is that where it’s most sensitive, Molly? The tip?” Caleb said, his voice low and sexy and relaxing, and Molly moaned a “Yessss.” “Is it too much?” Jester said, and Molly replied “Ye--” but it ended in a shriek when Jester grinned and swallowed his cock whole. 

It must have been an eternity or at least fifteen minutes that Molly lay on the bed, thrashing and screaming, with a mouth sucking the life out of his cock, a tongue teasing his tail, and a hand massaging his upper tail. He had not noticed when their clothes had come off, or perhaps they had been naked this whole time, but he noticed now; he noticed Jester’s breasts jiggling enticingly as she choked on his cock; he noticed Caleb’s cock throbbing for him, just out of reach. 

“Come for us, Molly,” Caleb said. “Yes, come for us,” Fjord said, but he couldn’t have, because his mouth was still doing sinful things to Molly’s tail. “Come for us,” Jester said, although her mouth was full of cock. “Come for us,” they all chanted in unison as they brought him to the edge. “Come for us.” 

Molly cried out. It was so good, so, so good. His body felt like it was on fire with pleasure and need and he screamed and screamed and

woke up.

“Eurghh,” he groaned, and he spat out the tip of his tail that he had somehow managed to wedge all the way into his mouth. He lay face-down on the bed and did not want to roll over and find yet another wet spot on the sheets, so he sank into his own mess and groaned. It was going to be a  _ long _ heat.


End file.
